Just A Dream
by GoDale13
Summary: What happens when Ziva falls asleep listening to her radio? TIVA, yes it starts out sad so beware. Based on Just a Dream by Carrie Underwood.


AN: I know this is kinda out of character, but I thought it up in my Spanish class-yes I was not paying attention! haha Sorry it is sad!! I hope you enjoy it though

Ziva was exhausted when she walked into her apartment. The team had been investigating the murder of a sailor for the past 72 hours, and had just solved it. Everyone left the NCIS office as fast as they could.

The apartment was too quiet for Ziva, so she turned her stereo on. Lying on the couch, Ziva was asleep before the first song ended.

When she opened her eyes, she did not recognize the room.

"Honey, are you okay?" her mom asked her.

"I'm fine, Momma," Ziva told her.

"It's about time to go to the funeral," her mom said gently and Ziva felt the tears beginning to build.

_It was two weeks after the day she turned eighteen  
All dressed in white  
Going to the church that night  
She had his box of letters in the passenger seat  
Sixpence in a shoe, something borrowed, something blue  
And when the church doors opened up wide  
She put her veil down  
Trying to hide the tears  
Oh she just couldn't believe it  
She heard trumpets from the military band  
And the flowers fell out of her hand_

She and Tony, her true love, was supposed to get married when he got back from his time in Iraq. Tony was a couple years older than Ziva, and had graduated ahead of her and Abby. As soon as he had graduated, Tony joined the Army, saying that he felt that he was needed to end this war. Ziva did not want to see him leave, but knew that if he was set on doing something, there was no stopping him. He had proposed to her the night before he went to boot camp, and she accepted. They were going to wait until she was finished with high school before getting married. But, that day would never come, Ziva thought to herself, scoffing at the thought.

_Baby why'd you leave me  
Why'd you have to go?  
I was counting on forever, now I'll never know  
I can't even breathe  
It's like I'm looking from a distance  
Standing in the background  
Everybody's saying, he's not coming home now  
This can't be happening to me  
This is just a dream_

When they arrived at the church, Ziva's parents left her alone for a moment. "Why, dammit?" Ziva yelled. "Why did you leave me! You promised!" she yelled beginning to cry. Regaining her composure, Ziva stepped out of the car in her wedding dress and pulled the veil down over her face. The people may look at her crazy, but this was something she had to do.

_The preacher man said let us bow our heads and pray  
Lord please lift his soul, and heal this hurt  
Then the congregation all stood up  
and sang the saddest song that she ever heard_

Ziva sat on the front pew listening to the preacher give the eulogy. 'You knew nothing about him,' she thought, looking up at the preacher.

The funeral over, the congregation made its way out to the gravesite, slowly following the casket. Tony's half-brother, Tim McGee, and his god-father, Jethro Gibbs, were two of the pallbearers. The look on their faces was enough to break Ziva's hold again, and she felt the tears run down her face.

"Oh, baby, come here," Abby, Ziva's best friend, exclaimed, running up to her and throwing her arms around the mourning girl. "We'll get through this together, I promise," Abby told her, taking Ziva's hand.

_Then they handed her a folded up flag  
And she held on to all she had left of him  
Oh, and what could have been  
And then the guns rang one last shot  
And it felt like a bullet in her heart_

'Why do they have to shoot those blasted guns? Don't they know it breaks people's hearts even more?' Ziva said to herself when she heard the twenty-one gun salute followed by the playing of Taps by a trumpet that Ziva could not see.

_Baby why'd you leave me  
Why'd you have to go?  
I was counting on forever, now I'll never know  
I can't even breathe  
It's like I'm looking from a distance  
Standing in the background  
Everybody's saying, he's not coming home now  
This can't be happening to me  
This is just a dream_

Ziva jerked awake, her heart racing, and her body covered in sweat. The dream had felt so real. Taking a few breaths to regain control, Ziva heard the rest of the song:

_Oh,  
Baby why'd you leave me  
Why'd you have to go?  
I was counting on forever, now I'll never know  
Oh, now I'll never know  
It's like I'm looking from a distance  
Standing in the background  
Everybody's saying, he's not coming home now  
This can't be happening to me  
This is just a dream_

_Oh, this is just a dream  
Just a dream  
Yeah, Yeah_

Scrambling to find her phone, Ziva pressed 2 and the phone called the number programmed under that number on her speed dial.

"What?" the voice grumbled over the phone.

"Can you come over?" Ziva whispered.

Tony sat up in his bed, more awake then he had been. He had never heard Ziva sound so scared and weak. "I'll be over as fast as I can. Are you okay?" he asked her, already out of bed and putting his clothes on.

"I just need you," Ziva said, hanging up the phone.

Tony drove like a maniac all the way to Ziva's apartment. If his mind was not on Ziva, he probably would have thought to himself how he was actually driving like her for once. Running up to her apartment, Tony knocked on the door.

Ziva ran to the door, and threw it open. Before Tony could say anything, he was engulfed in a painfully tight hug. "Don't ever die," she whispered into his chest.

"I'm not planning on it anytime soon," Tony managed to get out. "But if you keep squeezing me hard, then I'm going to pass out," he told her and she let go.

"Sorry, come in," Ziva said.

"Everything okay?" Tony asked, walking into the apartment.

"I just had a nighthorse," Ziva said, sitting on the couch, her feet folding up under her.

"Nightmare, Zee-vah," Tony said, sitting beside her. "Wanna talk about it?"

"I turned my stereo on when I got home, and fell asleep with it playing. I had a dream that I was living "Just a Dream" by Carrie Underwood," she explained. "You went to Iraq and died, leaving me all alone. Everyone was devastated." Ziva began to cry again.

Tony pulled her to him, letting her regain her composure. "I'll never leave you, I promise," he told her, kissing the top of her head.

"You can't promise that," Ziva said. "I've seen enough to know that there is no promising that you'll be okay. I've seen my little sister promise that she would be back in time for supper, and never show up. You can't promise that you'll never leave," she told Tony.

"I can promise that I'll always love you no matter what," Tony told her, pushing the stray hairs out of her face. "I can promise that you will always have our NCIS family here for you no matter what. I can promise that if I have any say in anything that happens, I will do my best to come back home to you," Tony whispered.

"You love me?" Ziva asked, stuck on the first thing Tony listed.

"Yes, Zee-vah, my crazy ninja chick. I love you," Tony said, smiling at her.

Ziva threw her arms around Tony's neck, and kissed him, revealing all of the feelings that she had built up. Tony picked her up, and made the way back to the bedroom.

"I think its time to find out just how much of screamer you really are," Tony teased, shutting the bedroom door.

Tell me what you think!!


End file.
